sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbox Big Brother 3
Sandbox Big Brother 3 is the third season of the series Sandbox Big Brother. It is an Online Reality Game played over Skype with the majority of the players being from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby. The season started on October 6th of 2017. After a game that lasted 77 days, HighSpace became the winner with a 6-1 vote over Vibrage. Introduction Now that everyone is here, welcome to Sandbox Big Brother 3! Hm? What's that? Ten players are too few for a Big Brother game? That would be correct. There are twenty of you. Or should I say *were*? The twenty of you were together until recently. But then, The Incident happened. Sadly, the twenty of you passed away. HEAVEN: Housemates, you have been judged. Whilst the ten of you are not without sin, we have found that you have been honest for the most part. Your time on Earth has come to an end as you have been selected to spend your time in Heaven now. All of your wishes will come true, and your afterlife will be very pleasant. If only the same could be said for the sinners in Hell. HELL: Housemates, you have been judged. Whilst the ten of you are not entirely evil, we have found that your deceitful and corruptive natures have led to you living impure lives with much sin. Your time on Earth has come to an end, and you are now facing the depths of Hell. Prepare yourselves for this torturous afterlife, as it certainly will not be easy. Know that you could have been with your opponents, in Heaven, a blissful place. Take this time to prepare houseguests, and to repent. However, this selection is only temporary. The 10 of you will play your own Big Brother game, and the people you evict will remain deceased and in their respective afterlife., with no chance at resurrection. After a few weeks, the ones of you who still remain in the Big Brother game, will go back to the Purgatory. The other ten participants? They will be in a similar situation. But, in their respective afterlife. The ones of you who make it farther into the game in their respective afterlife, will eventually meet up with those who make it far into the game in their respective afterlife, in the Purgatory. The game will go on during your stay in the Purgatory. And the winner of Sandbox Big Brother 3, will be able to come back to Life. So once again, welcome to Sandbox Big Brother 3: Heaven vs Hell Twists * Two Houses: The cast started divided in two houses (Heaven & Hell.) The games will run at parallel, two individual games, that will eventually merge into one. * Special Power: During the first night, a competition for a special power took place in both houses. Both the winners and the special powers themselves are currently secret. During week 2 it was revealed that OikawaTooru won the Dark PoV in Hell House, and it allowed to save herself off the block. During week 5 it was revealed that HighSpace won the Light PoV in Heaven House, which allowed him to save someone else and remain immune from renomination. He decided to use it on FFSierraDamnThomas. Cast List Cast reveal Voting History Click here to see them!